Deluxe-12
The Deluxe-12 (or simply D12) is the space station orbiting earth. It has been orbiting for atleast one week and is where the crew was, and is the territory of the spider demon that tagged along without being noticed until now. Member status by the Government Jaime - Alive Jay - Unknown Nate - Deceased Jack - Unknown Brandon - Unknown Phil - Deceased Doc - Unknown Info on Known Members by the Government Nates corpse was found, flushed from a pipe. The corpse had two holes straight on the abdomen, and was missing a tongue and both eyes. It is unknown what really killed him, so it had to be assumed he was tortured and killed by a member of the crew. Phils corpse was found in a fallen lab. The right arm was missing, it had the exact same holes as nates, except it was between the abdomen and chest area, which had destroyed a few ribs, popped the liver, and had punctured a lung. And his eyes were nearly out of the sockets and his tongue was stretched. We can only assume he had the same fate as nate. It is unknown what happened to the rest of the crew. Recent News We have found jaime crawling in a alley. His face was covered in dirt and blood. And his clothes were decaying. We asked him questions and his answers were shocking. Jaime interview Mr Smith: alright, all set up, alright jaime just gonna ask you some questions, and we'll let you go kay? Jaime: *no response* Mr Smith: ok jaime do you know what happened to the crew? Jaime: ...we... Encountered something up there... Mr Smith: excuse me? Repeat please. Jaime: we encountered something... And jay.... Let phil die.... He let nate get sucked out.... Mr Smith: did he try to hurt you? Jaime: He.... Tried to kill me... And... I was in this elevator... That thing got him and... He tried to get in... But the elevator... The elevator... It went down and... It ripped him in half... Mr Smith: *inhales* *exhales* umm well... Uhhh... Do you know what he did to kill nate and phil? Jaime: he blasted the lab off with phil and one of those things in it... *sniff* and nate... He attacked me and jay... He was just scared.... I tried to calm him down... But jay pulled me out of the hangar and slammed the doors shut... He made the gates open and... Nate.. He was sucked ou~... *sobbing* Mr Smith: what are those things? Jaime: *no response* Mr smith: mr hanson? The things? Jaime: *inhale* these things... I dont know what to say... They killed brandon... Phil probably... Jack.... Jay said the first one came out of doc... He told me it grew out of his body... Mr smith: can you explain how nate would have gotten these holes and how his eyes and tongue are missing? jaime: holes... Where? Mr smith: on the stomach. Jaime: i dont know... He was sucked out... I dont know..... I didn't see because jay slammed the doors shut... And i couldn't see... Mr smith: do you know how phil got his holes? Jaime: i saw one of those things impale their fangs into him before jay blasted the lab with him and the thing.... Mr smith: ok thats about enough, jaime, you are to contact a therapist when we let you go, kay buddy? Jaime: yes... *ending of recorder*